Ultimate Equipment
wielding Hotenpon's Halberd.]] Ultimate Equipment are special equipment available in Patapon 3 that can only be received, very rarely, from Purple Jeweled Treasure Chests, which can only be obtained, occasionally, from either Big Beat, Perfect Marching Fest, Depths of Gluttony, Depths of Jealousy, or Online VS matches in the Battle Gate. A minimum Uberhero level of 32 is required to obtain a Pink Jeweled Chest from any of these missions. These pieces of equipment can be distinguished by their gold and black color scheme, much like Divine Equipment from the previous installments, and their green-colored equipment name. Ultimate Equipment cannot be disbanded at the Armory, and are permanent once obtained. All the 34 Equipment types, including Scythes and Claws, have its own Ultimate variant. Ultimate equipment scales with the user's level. The higher the level, the better its stats. Set Skills like "Weapon +2 or +3", "Helm Master" and "Shield +2 or +3" have no effect on ultimates. __FORCETOC__ Weapons Armor Obtaining Ultimate Equipment When the player unlocks the Other Vessel map zone, the player obtains the chance to obtain one piece of Ultimate Equipment. Ultimate Equipment can only be dropped from Pink Chests with level 30 or higher, and has a one in one thousand chance of dropping. It is not possible to increase this chance of obtaining the Ultimate Equipment. It is not possible to obtain more than one piece of Ultimate Equipment during normal gameplay. When a piece of Ultimate Equipment is obtained, a flag is set which restores the correct stat bonuses to the Ultimate Equipment. This flag is explicitly checked when determining if the player has obtained Ultimate Equipment, and if it set the game will never allow the player to obtain Ultimate Equipment. Illegitimately obtaining Ultimate Equipment via hacking or cheating, without setting the correct flag, will cause any piece of equipped Ultimate equipment will set the user's Stamina to 1 and min/max damage both to 0. Other bonuses, such as defense and damage bonuses, will still apply, but will have almost no effect due to the reduced stats. Trivia *Tatepon Sword, Yumipon's Bow and Yaripon's Spear are actually the weapons of Gan, Ban, and Don who were the original Patapon Trifecta Members. *Though Hotenpon's Halberd is classified as a lance/halberd, it closely resembles the Divine Spear Kami from the previous games. *The Dolmorn Helm is the only piece of equipment that can give you total resistance to 4 Status Effects (Knockback, Stagger, Sleep and Poison). It is also the only piece of equipment that can give the MOST resistance from status effects. It also halves ALL damage types, making it one of the best ultimates in the game. *Tatepon's Sword is one of the swords that appear when the Jewelsword Staff is used. *Interestingly, in the Lance of Asuwish, if the name Asuwish is broken down, it sounds exactly like "As you wish", referring to the item's description. *Tatepon Sword resembles the Sword of The Late Tatepon, but, oddly, the Yumipon Bow does not resemble the Bow of the Late Yumipon. *The Phoenix Ultimate Staff appears to be a combination of two staves from Patapon 2, sporting the eye of Magic Staff Rune and the wings of Divine Staff Kami. **The Phoenix Ultimate Staff is also the only staff that allows use of two different spell types, unlike Thunderstorm, Flamesea, Holymist, and Darkvenom, which allow a spell type and a sorcery. *Many of the Ultimate Equipment are references to other cultures: **The Greatblade, Kusanakin, may be a reference the seven-pronged sword Kusanagi, or Ame-no-Tsurugi from Shinto legends. **The Twinhorn, Gjallarborn, most likely got its name from the Gjallarhorn, a horn associated with the gods in Norse mythology. **The Nemean Cloak is a reference to the tale of the Nemean Lion. In Ancient Greek mythology, the coat of the Nemean Lion was impenetrable. Hercules killed it and took it's hide, which he turned into an impenetrable coat. **The Greatsword, Caladbong, could be a reference to Caladbolg, the sword of Fergus mac Róich from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology that makes an arc of rainbow when swung, and can slice the tops of hills, as said in the game's description. Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 3 Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Ultimate Equipment